


Worst idea ever

by Shaman_Witch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Geeky Pick-Up lines, M/M, Science Pick-Up Lines, parachuting course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaman_Witch/pseuds/Shaman_Witch
Summary: The guy looked at him slightly quirking his head to the side and after a moment unceremonially barked out a laugh completely catching Tony off guard. He shook his head and Tony watched in confusion how the guy tried to stop laughing but failed miserably.  The instructor from before, big blond beefcake, looked at them with surprise, raising his brow in question. “You ok, there Buck?”His instructor nodded at the blonde and finally looked at Tony, still smiling from ear to ear. “You  know Mr. Stark that was cute, so cute in fact that you made my zygomaticus muscles contract with the sheer force of it.”AKA Tony in parachuting course.





	Worst idea ever

**Author's Note:**

> I lost myself in the depths of the internet and somehow ended on a site with geeky pick up lines and what not, and well this short thing happened.

The weather was nice, sunny and just a little bit windy, perfect for flying cows or falling people on that matter.

Tony sighed deeply, looking at his wrist watch and frowning when no time passed at all. He wasn’t entirely sure why he would need parachuting course but his Rhodey bear insisted. Which was weird because Tony was a passenger, occasionally even a pilot in air crafts as long as he could remember, and everything was just fine. Just because, a month back his plane got into bad turbulence and had a high risk of falling out of the sky didn’t mean he would need to know how to safely jump with the parachute. Well, Tony had to admit the whole occurrence was scary but also thrilling, kind of like riding the rollercoaster but in deathly kind of way. So, yeah, maybe the parachuting course would come in handy, still, there’s no way he would admit it out loud, though. He went straight for denial in this thing but unfortunately, since his best friend was in Air Force, Tony didn’t stand a chance and eventually gave in and signed for that damn course.

All right, that’s a lie, he did this because of the threats to his life that involved Pepper’s High heels, so yes he was standing on the ground in a fancy jumping suit, freshly finished ground training and aerodynamic tunnel behind him, and waiting for his instructor to show up. The first few jumps were going to be in tandems and Tony hoped that his instructor was at least a little bit attractive, since it would prove just a teensy bit more bearable.

So when his assigned instructor finally showed up, Tony cursed Rhodey and Pepper and his every life decision up to this moment because, the damn instructor was not just a tiny bit attractive but downright gorgeous, tall, probably taller than Tony, dark hair and blue eyes, and it meant that Tony was absolutely screwed over and probably will never finish the damn course or finish it in record time.

There were eight instructors in total, one for every participant of the course. Tony fidgeted nervously when the instructors started introducing themselves and going straight to their assigned partner.

“My name’s James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky,” he winked at the students and then looked down on his notepad, he squinted at it and finally looked up at Tony, “well Mr. Stark it seems we’re going to partner up.” He finished with a grin and Tony gulped but still grinned back, he might or might not give his instructor an obvious once over. The man blinked tilting his head to the side studying him for a moment until another of the instructors who was pretty gorgeous too, came up to Mr. Handsome and said something on his ear which warranted him a very epic eye roll. Tony was impressed but then the guy, Bucky, turned to him and Tony was a goner.

Mister handsome strode to him with a purpose like a predator to its prey and Tony swayed on his feet because last time someone looked at him so intently was almost a decade ago and involved a lot of kinky bed positions. Really, the intensity of the stare got to Tony like a sledgehammer and he felt weak in the knees and had a hunch that things will go south for him pretty quickly, and he meant it as every possible south if you caught his drift. Mister handsome must have taken his slack jaw and trembling as a symptom of nervousness rather for what it really was and slowed down, smiling at Tony reassuringly.

Tony just blinked trying to focus on something else than his instructor’s lips or 5 o’clock shadow but to no avail. He eventually felt a hand on his shoulder and yes the guy was taller than Tony, perfect for him to tuck himself under Mr. Gorgeous chin, which was weird to think in this kind of situation.

“It’s alright Mr. Stark everyone is a little bit nervous the first time around.” The guy said and his voice sent shivers down Tony’s spine.

“Not nervous per se, you just make my anoxic sediments want to increase their redox potential, gorgeous.” Tony slurred, winking at the end of it and trying not to look mortified at his lack of mouth to brain filter, fortunately for him he had years of experience hiding his real feelings and if he used the most cheesy line ever, well sue him.

The guy looked at him slightly quirking his head to the side and after a moment unceremonially barked out a laugh completely catching Tony off guard. He shook his head and Tony watched in confusion how the guy tried to stop laughing but failed miserably.  The instructor from before, big blond beefcake, looked at them with surprise, raising his brow in question. “You ok, there Buck?”

His instructor nodded at the blonde and finally looked at Tony, still smiling from ear to ear. “You  know Mr. Stark that was cute, so cute in fact that you made my zygomaticus muscles contract with the sheer force of it.”

The blonde groaned in response hiding his face in his palms, making his assigned partner fidget nervously, but Tony had eyes for his dark and handsome instructor who apparently was not opposed to awful pickup lines.

Damn.

The guy, Bucky, got close to him with a raised brow and cheeky smile and leaned just a little bit down. “Will ya go with me to the plane to get close and personal with me Mr. Stark?” He whispered.

Double damn.

Tony let out a delighted chuckle and nodded. “Call me Tony and you have a deal.”

“Sweet,” he took Tony by the elbow, ”now if you please” and started walking to the plane where other pairs disappeared into, he opened his mouth but the blonde let out a horrified, “Bucky, no!”

Bucky looked at the other instructor, wiggled his brows, and smirked, “Bucky, yes!”

Then he turned to Tony and looked him up and down just like Tony did to him a few minutes ago. “You know, when we’ll jump we’ll be going down around 190km/h but you know what I would like to see?”

Tony grinned from ear to ear leaning on his instructor completely forgoing personal space and whispered, ”my clothes accelerating towards your bedroom floor at 9.8 m/s?” It was unprofessional and ridiculous and Pepper would kill him afterward. Looking at the groaning behind them, the blonde guy would murder Bucky, too for sure.

Bucky smiled, delightful dimples and all, “exactly, doll.”

They ignored the scandalous ‘Bucky!’ in favor of getting to know each other better.

Just before they stepped into the plane Tony decided that he would send Pepper the newest shoes from Manolo Blahnik and that he’ll build something nice for Rhodey and maybe add a fruit basket into the mix, because the parachuting course? Best idea ever.

 


End file.
